The Naruto Easter Special
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Join Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon as they celebrate Easter the ninja way!


Yay! The only productive thing I've done during spring break! I got sick as soon as it started and when I got better my mom wound up in a hospital! School starts again tomorrow! Happy Easter! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"What could possibly be worse than that last test?" Konohamaru thought to himself as he eyed the forest in front of him. He snuck a glance back at his teammates. On his left, Moegi still looked ready to bash Jiraiya's skull in, while on his right, Udon was eying the strange jounin in front of the group. Konohamaru joined him as the jounin began to speak.

"Welcome to the second stage of the youthful chunin exam! I am sure that all of you will make the utmost use of the springtime of your youth in this test and achieve the most coveted title of chunin!" The man wiped a solitary tear away from his eyes and sighed. "I only wish my precious students were here to see this." Here, Gai gave a very dramatic pose and a faint rainbow reached from this man to some point off in the distance, from which Konohamaru could almost swear he heard a muffled "Gai-sensei!" The jounin seemed to compose himself after a few moments and continued to explain the second exam. "Behind me is the Forest of Death. However, it has been given a most youthful makeover for the holidays!" He could only have meant the alarming amount of pastels and cardboard rabbits that now adorned the formerly foreboding forest. This may have had something to do with the very pissed off Anko terrorizing the village lately… "In honor of this most youthful and festive of holidays we will be having an Easter egg hunt!" The man held up a basket of eggs before continuing. "There are a number of eggs hidden throughout the forest. Each is decorated with one of five most youthful designs. Your team will need to gather one of each type of egg to pass this test. You will be given 24 hours to complete this trial. However, a word of caution. Each egg contains a special and youthful surprise! Also, watch out for the rabbits."

There were a number of murmurs going through the crowd about how lame and easy this test would be, as well as a few more disturbing comments from the female contestants about the proctor's anatomy. Konohamaru's team, however, was more cautious about the matter. After all, Konohamaru himself had heard of Maito Gai from his uncle. And he wasn't about to take any of the examiners lightly after the disaster of a spying test Jiraiya had just given them. He blushed slightly. He would never look at a bathhouse the same way…

-(In the forest)-

00:13 hrs

Konohamaru stopped suddenly, causing Moegi and Udon to look at him quizzically. "Something's following us," he said. Cautiously, they looked behind them to see a little purple bird resting on a nearby tree.

Moegi's eyes lit up. "It's so cute!" She reached out a hand to touch it.

Udon and Konohamaru stared at her in horror. "No! Don't!" The little bird blinked cutely before it began to swell. Luckily, Udon managed to drag them all behind a conveniently placed tree before the ensuing marshmallow explosion could reach them.

02:57 hrs

Udon grinned. They had finally managed to locate an egg! He reached a hand out and gently grabbed it. After shimmying back down the tree he handed it to Moegi to put in the basket. Elated at his team's success, Konohamaru plucked it right back out and examined the pale blue fleur-de-lis on its surface. He let out a boastful laugh and started throwing it up in the air, only to miss it on the way down. The trio stared at the egg in horror as it started to tick

05:34 hrs

Moegi stared at the egg in front of her. There was no way that they were supposed to carry _that_ in a basket. The lilac lotus painted on it was bigger than her head! Konohamaru stepped from next to her and started to heft the gargantuan egg onto his back. Udon, however, stared apprehensively at the nest they were standing in. "Guys?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How big do you think a bird has to be to create an egg that big?"

There was silence for a moment as Moegi and Konohamaru pondered this. Realization dawned on them as a large shadow started descending on top of them. Moegi wanted to cry.

09:12 hrs

"What in the world could have done this?" Moegi asked. The team had stumbled upon a fellow team from Konoha. However, the other team was currently indisposed, with deep scratches and a few scattered carrots as the only clues to the perpetrator. Her teammates shrugged and looked more closely at the present evidence. No one noticed the eyes gleaming menacingly at them from the nearby bushes.

09:14 hrs

Team Konohamaru lay on the ground in the same position as the other team. "Uncle Asuma," Konohamaru cried out deliriously, "I don't want to meet the Easter Bunny."

15:49 hrs

"Be careful, Konohamaru!"

"Moegi, I'm not an idiot. I know that!"

"Konohamaru! Watch out for the-"

"Too late, Udon…"

"Eh? What's with the egg?"

"Are those- Dear God!"

"Mommy!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

17:22 hrs

The three finally stumbled into the tower with all five necessary eggs intact. Once safely inside, Moegi fixed her teammates with a deadpan expression. "I am never taking the chunin exam again as long as Gai lives."

* * *

Yay! The Easter Special is complete!


End file.
